Daring Do & The Mane 6 In The Malachite Dragon:Chapter1
by Carlata Jones
Summary: strange feelings have been happening to a lot to the girls of late. even the other Princesses have had funny feelings. J.K Yearlling AKA Daring Do. has had writers block for a year now & a mysterious pony shows up seeking the aid of the mane 6. things start to unfold for everyone as strange dreams preset themselves to everyone. who or WHATS could be going on!


**any and all names with in my story are of my own imagination and are purely random. if anyone has similar names for any of there story character its nothing more then a fluke. most characters in this story belong to Hasbro and MLP is owned by Hasbro and Lara Faust. i do not own any thing from Hasbro. SOME if not most characters are own by me and or friends who allowed me to use them. and bronies that may or may not be use such as but not limited to, Scribbler, Dr. Wolf, lighting Bliss etc etc belong to them and i am only using them for fun like many of there fans have. but not in this story maybe some other time for now lets get on with the Prolog of Daring Do and the Malachite Dragon**

**P.S. DO NOT WHAT SO EVER STEAL OR USE ANY OF MY CHARTERS WITHOUT MY CONSENT THEY ARE MINE AND SOME ARE MY OC AND VERY SPECIAL TO ME.**

_P.P.S i used google docs to spell check everything. and saved it all why it is saying that most everything, names of some made up on the spot ponies not in count, is wrong i do not know so i am sorry about that... any whooo... i will no stop talking and let you get on with the story :P_

**CHAPTER 1**

It had been nearly a year now since since J.K Yearling, also knowing as Daring Do, had written anything at all of her adventures. Things had been quiet of late since her last adventure to find the golden flower of the Inca Ponies. And soon after she stopped Caballeron in his quest for the cup of life in the catacombs of St. Fillystin. Sighing deeply and talking to no pony special. Considering she lived on her own, and has for as long as she knew. I need to figure out something and soon. All these letters from my fans asking when the next book will be it's driving me nuts. I want to write for them I want to give them what they want but for the past year now I haven't had anything and I feel like a failure to them all. Especially out of anypony Rainbow Dash. Sighing once more Yearling goes and sighs looking out her little window of her hidden home. you know I wonder what she and her friends are doing theses days I haven't heard from anypony since the last letter from dash. I do hope there doing a lot better than I have this past year. Sighing she places a hoof on the widow seal and lays her head down staring out the window when she sees something. Looking up she tilts her head she watches the bushes for a moment. And not taking a chance she goes and she undresses out of her J.K Yarling look and becomes Daring Do. Rushing out of her home she goes and stands ready for anything when she hears familiar voices. are you SURE this is the right way Rainbow? I'm like 120% sure this is where she is staying at now. 120% huh? If you ask me sugar cube I think you got us plume lost again with you and one of your silly short cuts. Hey my shortcuts are not silly. Yeah AJ there not silly there CRAAAAZY *giggles*. Pinkie Pie says. Well silly and crazy are all the same to me in my book. Hoof palming and sighing the one who sounded like she was in charge speaks. Will you guys PLEASE focus here this is big. J.K yearling hasn't made any new books in almost a year now and I don't know about the rest of you but I'm a little worried. Cause this isn't like her at all. Yeah Twilight is right A.J to be honest I am a little worried that something could of happen to her. What if Ahuizotl got a hold of her and is keeping her captive some place for a whole year. or or or, maybe Caballeron has her and he took her so some super secret remote place that no pony, and even the princesses know about. or MAYBE... she could be standing right in front of us.. a very soft voice goes and says. say what now fluttershy? The pretty soft yellow pony goes and she points a hoof in front of them to Daring Do. she right there in front of us see. They all look over to where fluttershy was point and next thing you know RaInbow goes and dashes off knocking Daring over and the end up going head over hooves a few times till the stop and land in a big hug. DARING YOUR OK! Yes dash I'm just find. but what are you all doing here is there a problem or has Ahuizotl or Caballeron show up again and you need my help. Daring goes and stands up quickly hoping something exciting was going to happen. soooo wait a minute here? Ahuizotl or Caballeron don't have a hold of you and your not in the process of writing a new book?! i'm sorry dash but no. Daring what happen since your last book? Twilight goes and asks. well come on in and i'll tell you. everypony goes and they walk inside and Daring goes and she stands out side for a moment ready for anything as she slowly backs up into her home. once in side she closes the door and the curtains and puts her J.K Yearling look back on. so what's going on Daring? i mean LOOK at all theses letters from your fan ponies and more. it's not like you to not to have anything new out for this long so what's going on since your last book Daring Do and the Cup of Life. yeah i mean come on you tend to have a new book out within 3 months or less sow what's going ON?! dash all but shouts out. now now rainbow that's no way to ask her what's going on. i'm sure it's like i told y'all on the way here. she's just in a bit of a slump right now and nothings has happen. it happens to even the best of us. OH PA-LE-EASE A.J Daring Do NEVER gets into slumps. oooh come on dashie everypony does even i do and you know when i get into a slump its 's right about that darlin. one thing you don't want to do is get on pinkies bad side when she is in a slump. fluttershy goes and she nods- yes rarity is right. see. well you all may get into a slump but Daring Do Don't. right Daring? Dash goes and she looks over to her a little worried- to be honest there right Dash. i have been in a slump of late. WHAAAAAT!? tugging on her tail twilight goes and she makes dash sit down. tell us what happened Miss Do. well twilight i don't know what has happen.i tend to be out there having Adventures at least once a month or more and then i write them down in my stories. but it's been nearly a year or more since my last book Daring do and the cup of Life. she goes and she holds up the book for everypony to see. before that is was Daring Do the Golden Flower of the Incas where i fought Ahuizotl and his cats and goons. but since then NOTHING! no word of any mystical treasures, mystical artifacts NOTHING at all. and even those two have been uber quiet of late. witch kind of worries me some. cause if there THIS quote then i'm sure there up to something really big. but thing is what. yes this does concern me some as well now that you said something. it is not like them to be this quite from trying to either take over Equestria or rule i know twilight. so that's pretty much it, on why i haven't written a book or anything of late. there has to be SOMETHING out there for you to do. i mean COME ON. yeah there got to be something you can do cause dashie has been moping around and a round and a round all over ponyville waiting for your next book. everypony was getting tired of it till i suggested we come and find you and see what's going on. pinkie goes and tells Daring as she is hoping around. yep she's right on that one sugar cube. rainbow here wouldn't stop asking for days on end on when the next book will be out coming up with all the plum crazy ideas on what happen to you. looking a bit sheepish as she goes and rubs the back of her head rainbow blushes a bit. yeeeah i will amit some of my ideas were kind of out there weren't they hehe. i'll say they were darling. why the one where some crazed magicly altered crocodile went and ate her on one of her outings. or how some crazed 3 headed manator went and done her off. wow dash you really came up with all that crazy stuff... yeeeah.. dash goes and she blushes more- everypony laughs at this. well hey it could of happen you know. sure thing says. so what now Daring? i mean it's been nearly a year now since your last book what will you do if nothing comes up. to be honest twilight i don't know really. maybe i'll go someplace new and see if i can just up and run into anything. im sure theres got to be SOMETHING out there for me. i know i need to do something soon or i'll lose my readers and fans. well i'm sure in time something will come up. till then why not come to ponyville im sure everypony there would love to see you. i don't know twilight you know how i am with being out in the open and such. yes i guess that is true. if anypony else's found out you were not just Daring Do but J.K Yearling that could be big trouble. sighing twilight starts to think. well would it really be all that bad darlings? i mean if nothing comes up then theres no means of hiding no more of who she really is... hey is this saffron silk by the way it is absolutely stunning. rarity asks looking at her curtains. shaking her head Daring looks back over to twilight. i guess rarity does in away have a point but should something ever happen and i am needed again it would be hard to hide my true self again cause everyone would know who i was. well i guess there's no way around it then. but maybe zecora has an idea or two. we can always rely on her when in a pinch. everypony nodas- yeah we sure can. well ok then let's go talk to her then. if anypony can figure something out it's that old zebra zecora. all nodding they all get up and leave right before they do Daring goes and dresses back in her J.K Yearling look and follows them. after a few hours they arrive back in ponyville and they head straight for zecora's hut. once there they could hear something going on inside of her hut so before knocking the look threw the window to see what is going on. so zecora is there ANYTHING that can be done she's been driving nut more than what she does i can't get a moment's rest with her... well... like THIS! so wish to go and change your friend to something she has never been? this is what i am getting at am i right? well yes.. i guess. changing her i can do with many of my potions and brews but if i change her now there's no guarantees the out come will do. so think twice foxglove for if change her now it may not come undo. sitting there a pony with pretty pink coat and beautiful bright blond mane and tail with purple streaks running threw them thinks... outside rarity looks in. hey i know her shes the new pony girl Foxglove she and her spirited pegasus friend just moved into ponyville about 8 months ago. OH YEAH i know who your talking about rar her names Mango Splash. she's really cool kind of like me and pinkie pie combine into one. rainbow says. yes i heard of her Foxglove is really kind and sweet, maybe a little uptight but she does make good conversation and that. and her stories are really wonderful. twilight goes and says as well. oh yes they are and she just LOVES fashion and has such good taste as well, why i remember she helped me with my new Spring wear when i was clueless on what to do when the due date for it all was coming in fast. if it wasn't for her there was no telling what would of happen. yes she is very kind you would think someone like her wouldn't be one for getting her delecet hoove dirty but i saw how she went and helped a poor little baby stellar fox out of a rock slide when it was suck so bad and hurt to. she took it home and nursed it back to health but after it was healed and ready to go back to where it came from it wouldn't go. she had to ask for my help but even i couldn't get it to go back to where it came from. and so now she's living with Foxglove and Mango and shes doing really well to. why just yesterday she came by the farm looking for some Zap apple jam and saw big Mac and Applebloom in needing of some help. even tho she was a little uptight as you said Twi she was really helpful. and despite her her outer looks and everything of being a hooty tooty uptight unicorn mare shes has one HECK of a kick when annoyed let me tell you. yeah yeah and i remember she came in the bakery the other day and Pound and Pumpkin where giving me the run around yet again and with just one look she stopped them in her tracks and told them to help clean up the mess they made before their parents got home or i would of gotten into trouble. and she even made a game out of it to for them. it was AMAZING! everypony nodded at this as they go and they hear zecora and her talking once more. well i guess your right Ma'am Zecora even tho she does drive me nut at times its thanks to her that good things have happen to me and i'm not the uptight hotty totty stuck up pony i use to be. why now that i think about it if she was to change even a little bit i'd would more than likely go back to like i was a cold mean mare who only thought of herself. why i was just like that over a year ago till the day i meet Mango and since then my life has changed and i think for the better. why even my family has seen the change in me and all thanks to her. OH Ma'am Zecora what was i THINKING! i can't go and change her i do it would be just AWFUL. yes she annoyed me and upset me today for the millionth time but i just couldn't do that to...her... her and Zecora and the rest of the ponies go and they hear something in the woods of the everfree forest looking around behind them tilting their heads as zecora and foxglove come out to see what was going on and a bright red orange pony flies by so fast she left yellow,red orange, and green streaks behind her. FOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXYYYYYYY! this pony goes and she crashes into foxglove and knocks her over and they roll head over hooves into zecora's hut crashing and knocking things down. hugging foxglove and crying she goes and she talks. oh foxy i'm sorry i didn't mean to go and ruin your favorite figurin it was a accident. it really was i even tried to fix it for you to i really did. i swear i didn't mean to break it. i only wanted to look at it and Star comes out of nowhere and surprises me and i lost hold of it i tried to get it before it was to late but it broke. please foxy don't change me i beg you. zecora and the others go and they look inside the hut where it had become a mess due to mango flying in and crashing into foxglove. foxglove sighing goes and hugs her back seeing her closest and bestest friend in such a state. there,there mango its ok i know it was just an accident. and i'm sorry i got so upset with you. i know you didn't mean to break it. but you know to ask before you touch any of my things. that figerin was not just my favorite but it was the last thing my grate grate grate grand pony gave me and it was the only thing i have left of hers since everything was lost in the fire years ago when i was just a tinny filly. i didn't know foxy im sorry. foxglove goes and she hugs her tight sighing. its ok mango i understand. and did you really try in fix it for me? uuhuu. mango goes and nods. but there was a little miss hape with the glue. mango goes and she tries to pull herself from foxglove. and foxglove goes and tries the same. oooh dear i see what you mean. you use the super strength glue didn't you. yep. shaking her head foxglove goes and just looks at mango for a moment and she starts to laugh. soon mango does and soon everypony was. well,well,well what is this i see 6 little spying ponies come to visit it me. and with a new friend to i see. yeah hey zecora sorry for eas dropping like this we didn't mean to. oh it is OK twilight, quite ok. i was hoping you would of came to see me today anyway for i have something that you need to see. as zecora and her were talking rainbow and J.K and pinkie and Applejack were trying to pull Mango and Foxglove apart only to go and get stuck with them and soon more laughing begane. oh my it looks like a sticky mess we have here and pulling did not go so well. you can say that again Zecora. A.J says. yeah i think mango went and use a LITTLE to much of the super strong glue hahah.. indeed she did but lucky for me i know just what to do. i once found myself in a sticky situation or two with this super glue. i know just the brew to get you unglued. and it just so happens i have some made too. zecora goes in the back and she comes out with a bottle and she sprays everypony that was stuck together and there soon unstuck. there you see? leave it to me every time and i'll get it done. thank you zecora. yes honey thank you so much. do not worry foxglove and rainbow dash i am always happy to help in any way i they were talking J.K goes and she back away into the other room seeing how her look came off her during all of that and didn't want anyone elses to know who she was. zecora do you have anything that will fix this. mango goes and asks as she holds out the little opal fox figurine. Mango you really did try and fix it didn't you? yes foxy i did i just felt so bad after it broke even Star tried to help by bringing me all the missing bits to it. oh mango. tears start to go and fill foxgloves eyes and she hugs mango. well let me see what we have here. zecora goes and she starts adding things to a little pot and starts mixing them together. this little brew i am making with not only fix it but it will also go and and keep it from braking ever again. after a few moments zecora goes and gathering all the pieces she pours the potion over the the figuering and with a flash of light it goes and it rises into the air and starts glowing and with in a short moment the fox fingering was fixed good as new. why i'll be it fixed. yes it is my potions and brew can fix many things and as i said and guaranteed it will not break again. Mango goes and she picks it up trying to be careful but she ends up dropping it and it falls everypony goes and look on with a look of horror on there faces but zecora goes and smiles. it drops to the floor and it goes and instead of braking it bounces for a moment and lays there untouched. see what did i tell you silly little mango goes and drops it but yet it don't break it is good as new. looking at mango who has a sheepish look on her face foxglove goes and she shakes her head. yes i can see and it is amazing. she goes and she takes it and looks it over. there's not a crack or a chip in it it's like it was when my grate grate grate grand pony gave it to me. oh zecora thank you so much. yeah zecora thank you. anything for a friend in need. now is there anything else you need? yes think you could make a really big batch of this stuff to Mango proof my home and shop. foxglove ask. everypony goes and laugh. that will be hard to do since some of the ingredients i use come from a special place that is not here. but i can get more of them in no time and i'll see what i can do. after a time mango and foxglove go and they leave saying they would be by the castle a little later. before heading out foxglove goes and she leans into the gang. tell Daring Do there if she ever needs a new look for anything to come find me i may be able to help her if she needs it. and ask her if it is possible if she could come by and sign my books for me to. im SUCH a big fan of hers. and i was beginning to worry that something had happened to her. im just glad shes ok. foxglove goes and she winks at everypony as they stand there with dumbfounded looks on there faces. and don't worry mango didn't see anything and i wont say a thing on how J.K Yearlying is really Daring Do. right before she leaves she goes and says then pinkie pie promise. cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye. giggling she goes and she leaves for now. but how... when did she.. how could she... do not worry everypony i know what happen and it is ok. believe it or not even i for a time had my feelings the Yearling was Do. and now i see my feelings were right. so come out now Daring and tell me how Zecora can help you. are you sure she won't say a thing to anypony. she did the pinkie pie promise sugar cube and no one and i mean NO ONE would go and dare break a pinkie pie promise unless you wanna go and feel pinkies wrath for breaking one it ain't pretty let me tell you. HMMMHMM. everypony says. pinkie goes and in a serious scary voice says as she gets in Darings face- you don't EVER want to break a Pinkie Pie promise, cause if you do i'll be coming after you. Daring goes and she chuckles a little nervously why backing up some. but don't worry that's only if you break one of my promises. pinkie says as she bounces off for now. yeah. hehe... don't worry about her Daring her pays backs are not that bad really. but she is kind of scary at times even for HER. dash says. right well anyway zecora these guys think you can help me with my little dilemma here. oh is that so? please go on and tell me your tale. daring goes and she tells zecora everything that has happened up till now. i see i see now. this is a problem indeed. well i'm afraid there is nothing i can do you see. for all can do is wait till whatever it is you seek comes and seeks you. yes i know i help a many pony out in ponyville but for the adventure you seek this i can not do you see. nodding daring sighs. yes i get it. just it hasn't been this quite in some time. and idk what to do. nodding zecora answer. maybe it is time to find and another life. maybe this Ahuizotl and Caballeron have finally giving up. i don't know maybe but i can't help but feel something big is up. but i just don't what it is. daring goes and she says as she helps rarity turn zecora's cauldron back up like it was before mango came crashing in here. if you feel that's something big is coming up then maybe you should wait till the time it up. for your never know maybe the time is coming for you to finally reveal the things that are up. now that everything is back in place twilight i have something to show you. a book i came a cross but yet i can not make it out. this is a strain book that i came a cross in my travels and i do not know why but i am very concerned. when twilight hears this her whole face lights up. A BOOK? I LOVE BOOKS! yes this i know but as i said this book has me concerned. wait here and i will go get it for you. zecora goes and she gets book why everypony talks. so i guess zecora couldn't even help me. but maybe she is right. maybe i should wait till the time is right and i'm sure in time whatever i am feeling will show it self. well y'all know it's hard to tell sometimes a feeling is just a feeling and there's nothing to it. but to be honest and i don't know why but here of late i been feeling MIGHTY uneasy for some reason. like something really big is going to happen but i don't know what. you know Applejack i to have been having this FEELINGS as as you call them to. i been having the most..PECULIAR dreams of late but they don't make sense. why even Luna couldn't make them out herself and she is a little worried herself. yeah i mean even the skies feel unsafe all of a sudden of late and i just can't put my hoof on it. i seen that my animals have been a little uneasy as well to and i'm a little worried. why even Discord feels something is up and it's been bothering him so. yeah even my pinkie senses have been acting up more than they normally do but nothing ever happens i get theses wird spazzy outburst and everything starts to go off at one then stops all of a sudden. you know girls i think something is up and something really big is coming. i to been having this feeling of uneasiness of late but i can't put my hoof on it. i tried some spells and that but nothing. even with Starlights help we couldn't find anything. but i think something big is coming and soon. i don't know why but im really worried and that's saying something since i'm the one who loves the dangers and adventures and everything and even i have to admit i can feel something's wrong. you know it is strange but here of late when i look in my brew i see things i don't quite understand my self. strange things of a pony and a dragon coming as one. and of a grate darkness coming over the land. im very worried, very worried indeed. zecora goes and she says as she walks out from the back with the book for twilight. this is the book i brought back from my travels of last. i don't know why i was drawn to it but there is something special about this book. twilight goes and using her magic she sets it down on a book stand and reads the title. the legend of the Malachite Dragon? i never heard of this book and i have a lot of book. yes you do ineeded for this i have seen. twilight goes and using her magic she opens the book and starts to read. the legend of the malachite dragon goes back to ancient times long before ponies were civilized as they are today... what in tarnation is a Malachite Dragon. i don't know applejack but let's find out...

_t**he legend of the malachite dragon dates back to times when ponies lived off the lands before we became civilized. back during the times of the inka ponies and the aztec ponies and more. back when gods were worshiped and live sacrifices were made to them. it started back in 13bc when they first arrived. no one knew or where they came from or if they were friendly or not. but ponies were in awe of theses strang ponies cause of how the looked. they had seen dragons before from all around. but nothing like this. theses ponies didn't look like them for they had bat like wings and coats that were of fur and scales. and there tails were long and slender with ridges on them and fins on them. they were darker in colors, but some were light in colors like them. they had cat like eyes and there hooves were cloven like that of a mintar. and the had horns unlike a unicorn but like that of a goat or bull. or some other beast. and they had sharp fangs instead of regular teeth. they were beautiful and amazing. we called them DRAGON PONIES...**_

what in TARNATION is a dragon pony? i don't know Apple Jack. but it says here they were worshiped like gods...

_**i foretold this story here on how we found out that the malachite dragon had powers that could they look like a pony but with dragon attributes. we didn't know what elses to call them. we were in awe of them and we admired them. so in there honor we built a temple for them to live in. there we would go and bring our harvest to them so they could eat. we gave them just about anything they wanted. they were kind to us and our people for man many years and more. throughout the generations of our people we worshiped them for a long time. and when the time of worship of the Golden Moon came we invited them to join in our celebration. they were all to happy join in. we had formed a strong and loving bond with the dragon ponies one that couldn't be broken. so on that night we were really surprised when the queen laid her eggs right there at the festival in front of us all. we were so overjoyed it would be a Golden Moon festival we would never forget. the king was so proud of his wife and couldn't be happier. that was still in the clutch of eggs a strange green egg was found. it was dark, but light in color a Malachite color almost. and the king was intrigued at this as was his queen. we all were. and we couldn't wait to see what would become of this little wonder with in the egg. we found out that unlike most ponies, dragon ponies didn't give birth to their children but laid eggs like that of a dragon. and just like a dragon it took many years, about 5 years tops, before it was ready to hatch. and when it did that first Malachite Dragon Pony was born. we were all overjoyed that day the young and old alike. and we celebrated that very night. when it came time for the naming the King said he would be called Malachite Rose. just like the color of his coat and scales. and so it was then that every 1500 years a new Malachite dragon would be boring when the last reigning king would pass and on the eve of the Golden Moon Festival a new egg will laid and a nw Malachite Dragon will be born once more. but it is also said that the Malachite Dragon also has strange powers if ever use for wrong. stating that if he was truly awaken he could destroy all of equestria. it is not 150 years latter and i am the new archivist to the raining Malachite King and the royal family and it is up to me to keep log of everything that has happen. it was the first raining Malachite king that suggest my family keep the story on how all this happen. and it is also my job on how we nearly become nothing. this is Malachite Rose story. from the past the present and for any future kings. before i go on let me tell you about me. i am a prohicest a pony of sights and seeings. i can at time foretell when something may or will happen. and i foresaw this of what was going to happen. my name is Unsho Seeker Moon. i'm a female dragon pony and me and my family have always been able to forsee the past present and future of what could happen and may happen and what HAS happen. and for this the First Malachite King gave my family a high status for this and made us his royal Seers. and destroy all of equestria...**_

so you're saying some weird possibly non existent pony that is a pony and a dragon has the power within him to destroy all of a equestria?! sounds like a bunch of whooy if you y'all ask me. yeah i mean come on twi if there was such a thing that existed then why hasn't it happen yet. i do have to agree with rainbow and A.J on this one darling. i mean if it was going to happen wouldn't it of happen by now? i don't know really. i mean it could of happen before or it has yet to happen. its like seeker said her family has the power to see things from past present and future so maybe it happen and no pony remembers. or it has yet TO happen. you think maybe Celestia or Luna know of this? i mean they have been around a lot longer than any pony out there. and there so much older and wiser than us so maybe they know of this. maybe fluttershy. but you know they have hidden things to from all ponies for there safety as well it is hard telling. i don't think they do really. i mean i saw some strange things in my dreams of wired ponies like the one in the book that even Luna didn't know of or anything. maybe this all happen before they were boren. or it happen without them knowing? hmm... maybe rarity. i mean it COULD be a possibility and everything. so let get this straight strange ponies that act and look like dragons were once worship like the moon and the sun are today. but yet no pony of today has ever seen nor heard of theses strange ponies. is that right zecora? this is very troubling indeed i knew there was something strange of this book when it found me. what do you make of it Daring. twilight asks her as she sees her reading over it. i don't know but i think zecora and the rest of you are right something is up i mean listen to this...

_**my grand sire and me were in the seers chambers the night it happen, the night he was teaching me when he foresaw what would happen. he foresaw a descendant of the Sala Moon family kidnapping the prince and her performing some ritual on him. using dark malachite gems and using some sort of spices and more on him. it turns out that the malachite dragon had came from the malachite star. a rare and powerful gem that fell from the night skies and stars it self and the king of the dragon ponies wear around his neck and it gave him un foretold powers to him and the royal family. and it somehow it was pasted onto the queens eggs were one of the eggs became a malachite dragon witch not only was the baby turned into a malachite green color with golden scales but the king feared that maybe he also had powers as well witch he was right. they kept this a secret of the baby having powers from all. but the Sala Moon family who had been the royal advisers for many moons also new of this and for a time they kept watch over the prince and the family. very few knew of the malachite dragons powers from the malachite star. my grand sir for saw that in the future that one of the Sala Moon family members would go and try and harness the power for her own why he was still young. but in doing so it would of killed him at the age. we told the first malachite king this and he asked when would this happen we told him in the future when he was long gone from the earth and with the stars. nodding he goes and has us start telling his and others to come stories since my family would always be around. and so we did and here we are. i am now the head of the royal seers just like i had always dreamed of being. and i am now telling this story and how it all came to be for in the future we may end up going into hiding one day and should my journal ever get out i'm hoping some pony will be adventurous enough to save us. cause the time is nearing for the malachite dragon to be awaken soon. and i need to tell you this story before it is to late... as you know it started with the first malachite king's son Salena Sala Moon was the one who tried to gain the power of the malachite dragon by force in witch she failed. for i saw it coming in my teen years when this would happen and we were nearly too late to stop her but we did in time. but cause of this the prince had become weak. we found out that not only was the prince full of power but it was also his LIFE force that kept him alive as well. and in the wrong hooves it would not only kill him but destroy all of equestria as well. i for saw the new raining king malachite rose the 51st and the one who will end up destroying all of pony kind and equestria. for he will be the most powerful then any in the past or present. and it will be up to any pony of the future to try to either help him or stop him before it is to late. i for saw two evil beings with in my sights but i could not make them out but i also saw a pony of many adventures who would stop them by all means. one of raven black mane and tail and a buckskin coat. and she would have powerful allies, friends to help her. a rainbow of colors who would be able to aid her when the time was right. this is all i saw of what would happen. i do not know when this will happen but i do know it will be during my last days on equestria and i hope to live to see that day...**_

and i hope to live to see that day.. Unsho Seeker Moon. a pony with raven black mane and tail with a buckskin coat. and a rainbow of friends to help her out. why this all sounds like you. twilight goes and she reads the last bit off looking at everypony. zecora's right this does sound like us. but how could this be. i don't know twi but something smells awful fishy here if y'all ask me. yeah im with A.J on this one twi. i mean COME ON. this book or whatever it is was written over a million years ago. there's no way any of theses so call DRAGON ponies even exist or are even alive to this day! even still rainbow it could be possible. i read in one of my books that there used to be strong and powerful ponies that could see into the past,present, and future. and Star Swirl the Bearded was one of them. it said a pony with a buckskin coat and and raven black mane and tail. every pony goes and looks over at Daring tilting their heads. wait you guys think is ME?! well your the only buck skin raven hair pony who loves adventure we all know sugar cube. yeah AJ right i mean i don't really know any other pony that fits that description at all. Dash said. well if it is about me then the rainbow of colors that are to be helping me HAS to be you guys right? twilight goes and she places a hoof on her chin thinking. it just could be us yes. i mean it did say powerful allies and that and me and the girls are strong due to our elements so it just very well may be us. this is true nothing it stronger then the 6 of you. zecora says. tho i do wonder myself if this is all true? stay here my little ponies and i'll be right back. i think i have something that may just work to help us see better in this. zecora goes in the back and there's some noises of her gathering things. she comes back out and she asks twilight to light the fire under her cauldron. as she does zecora goes and she starts adding things. now we wait for this to become hot and will then add the last thing we need. she goes and she heads to her shelves and she looks for something. oh no this can not be. the last thing i need is not here. and without it i can not see what it is we need to see. what is it your missing zecora? twilight aks. i am missing 2 things you see. hearts desire and a dragons gem. a dragons gem? yes. a dragons gem is also referred as the as the dragons fire ruby. but sadly i have non. and without it i can not see what it is we need to see. how long till your potion is done. give or take an a day or two. then that will give us plenty of time to find what you need. i know where to find the heart's desire flower but the dragons fire ruby is another thing. to be honest i never heard of it till now. twilight says. not many pony have for it is a very rare gem and only found with in some dragons dens. zecora says. d-d-rd-dragons DEN?! fluttershy goes and stammers as her eyes go wide and she falls over fainting. ooh boy that's not good at all. there's no telling where to find a full grown dragon around here not since a few season ago we chased off the big red one from covering ponnyvill in his smoke. and just trying to get him to leave was like trying to put a dress on a stark raving mad bull. AJ goes and says. yeah i mean how the HECK are we going to find a full grown dragon around here who is friendly enough to let us have a dragon's fire ruby? i mean the only dragon around here is spike but he's still just a baby! dash all but yells out. well darlings i do say this is quite the dilemma here. i mean i could try and find it myself but there's no telling if i would be able to or not. besides i only HEARD of the dragons fire ruby but never seen one so unless i had a picture of one i don't know what i would be looking for. and your sure zecora darling that it HAS to be this ruby and not some every day one? yes rarity i am sure it must be this one. wait what about ember?! ember?! every pony goes and looks at twilight. yes ember the new queen of the dragons i bet if anyone would know where to look for one it would be her. and we have 2 days to find it. then by all means hurry my little ponies. and be warned the heart's desire will not be in bloom much longer for there season is just about over. and i need a few in order to make my brew. right now you can find it in the darkest part of the everfree in a dark meadow they will be. right me, rainbow dash, and pinkie pie will go and find the flower. AJ rarity and fluttershy will go and see ember about the ruby. and Daring... don't worry to be honest i would like to meet this ember and see if maybe i could help in any way. alright you can go with them. thing is where is pinkie at any way she's been awful quite. they all go and the look around for pinkie and see she was up on the ceiling stuck. well how in TARNATION did you get up there pinkie... aaah well you see i kinda was watching zecora add all that stuff to her brew and that and i found some of this super sticky stuff and it was really cool and that cause when i went and rolled it up into a ball it started bouncing and so i bounced with it and it got stuck up here so i went and i jumped up for it and i when i got it down i landed on me and i try to get it off me but i couldn't and i was going crazy trying to get it off and next thing i know i'm up here stuck and i didnt wanna bother or interrupt anypony so i waited. every pony goes a hoove palmes groning.- geez pinkie we can't leave you alone for 5 minutes can we? noppies dashie. pinkie says with a big smile on her face. zecora laughs. do not worry i can get her down quite easy. dash take this up and spray it on her to get the sticky stuff off her. dash goes and she takes the spray that was used to get her and daring and mango and foxglove unstuck and flies up to pinkie. and with a few sprays pinke comes free and falls to the floor. WOWIE WOW! thanks rainbow. yeah sure thing pinkie. now that's fixed let's get going we only have two days to do all of this. twilight says. and will need to gather some things before we do. but for now let's head back to ponyville it's nearly dark. will gather everything we need and head out first thing in the morning. and if we're lucky then we can be back by the night of the second day. They all head out of zecora's hut and head back to ponyville. Once there they all part ways for the night and start getting ready for tomorrow's journey. Twilight goes and offers J.K yearling to stay at the castle for the night. Wow twilight things have changed for you since the last time we meet huh? Yeah they sure have i heard of how it all happen i just wish i could of been strong enough to help you fight off Tirek that day. Hey no worries Daring its ok. I was able to do it and now he's back where he belongs. This is where your will be staying for the night and if you need anything let me or spike know and we will see what we can do sure twilight and thank you for helping me out. Hey anything for a friend so i'm glad to. Twilight goes and lets daring settle in for the night and taking the book that zecora gave her she heads to her library and she sets it on the table where spike goes and reads the title of it. The Legend of the Malachite Dragon? Why i never heard of it before and i should know i'm a dragon. Yes spike i know and it's not just A book it's a book of prophecies. Prophecies? Yes. It somehow foretold that me daring and our friends would end up saving Equestria yet again but this time from something much bigger and thing is we don't know if it is true or not. And i'm quite worried. Zecora said she can mix up a brew to help us but she's missing two things needed for it. So i need to gather some things before we set out tomorrow so i need you to make a list of things we will need tomorrow. Sure think twilight you know i'm always happy to help. Right. So for the next 2 hours spike and twilight go and the make a list of things they will need and soon after packing everything they head off for bed for the night. Twilight goes and as she lays in bed she thinks of what is going on and how this book was kept secret for so long. Who was it that gave zecora the book to start with where they friend or foe. Could who theses ponies are be the ones that are trying to destroy Equestria? As all theses thought go running threw her head she soon falls into a restless sleep of dragon ponies and mystics figures in the night. And the malachite star. Tossing and turning twilight goes and moans out trying to rid herself of theses dreams. And soon she finds herself in a jungle unlike she has ever seen before. She goes and looking around it she starts to walk to a light up ahead of her wondering what was going on. As she walks on and on she soon sees something in front of her. Closing her eyes from the bright light till she slowly gets use to it she slowly opens them and she sees an amazing sight before her. It was a grand temple bigger than canterlot castle that stood today. And at the foot of it she sees a bunch of ponies standing around at the bottom of the long steps below her. As she goes and she walks out to see what is going on she soon realizes that she was somewhere in the past. She figured this out due to the ponies all dressed in clothing she never saw before. My oh my do look at all of this stunning designs and colors i feel so INSPIRED! What? RARITY! What you doing here? To be honest darling i was trying to figure that out myself really but i don't know how or why i am here. To be honest y'all i don't think anyone of us do? AJ!? Hey there twi. Any clue on what is going on here? No not at all i just got here myself. Maybe is some kind of party going for the king and queen? Pinkie says? Maybe but i don't know i think something elses is up. Yeah i feel it to. Dash says out loud. I wonder what this is all about we never shared a dream before in such a long time not since the incident with tantabus so long ago. Yes your right fluttershy and im worried. Come on let's go find out what's going on. The mane 6 go and they head on down the flight of stairs when out of nowhere Dating shows up all confused. What is going on here what is this place and where are we and why are you all in my dream? I wish we knew Daring but i have a feelin it has something to do with that BOOK zecora gave us yesterday. To be honest i'm not really surprised at all, i been having strange dreams for a time we all have and later like a sense of dread is upon us all of a sudden. So having a shared dream is nothing new to us. Really now? Yeah. Now quite everyone lets see whats going on down there. As they make there way down the stairs they soon hear a loud voice...

_**for crimes against my family and for nearly killing my son Malachite i hereby banish you and the Sala Moon family from the great lands of our people. How do you plead Salasheam Sala Moon!? NOT GUILTY! Everyone around them gasped out at hearing this. But you are guilty manny saw you trying to kill the king's son. Using dark and forbidden arcane magic! A tribe pony called out why another stated. You are a bad pony needed to be punish how could you go and do something so vile to the royal family's son when they been nothing but kind and loving to us all. I say you should be dealt the ultimate punishment! Yeah...yeah... yeah! so many spoken at once it was hard to hear what was going on. Soon the girls and daring made it down the steps and looked into the ring of every other pony there and standing there was a dark midnight velvet mare with bright white mane and tail with streaks of a soft blue going threw them and her eyes were gray in color. Salashema as the 3rd raining king of this land i have no right but to punish you and your family for the evil deeds you have done. I hereby BANISH you and all of the SALA Moon family from my lands forever! WHAT?! YOU CAN NOT DO THIS TO ME I TRIED TO HELP YOU AND THE ONLY WAY TO DO THAT WAS TO HARNESS THE POWER YOUR SON HOLDS DON'T YOU SEE! No you were only trying to harness the powers my son holds within him for yourself so you could overthrow me and my family. I have been kind caring and loving to you and your family but it is because of you Salashema that your whole family will be banished for your miss deeds. And as king i have to think not only of my people but my family to. Just LOOK at what you done to my son Salashema. The king goes and he points to a tiny newborn baby in a basket no more than about a month old. You nearly killed my son when you tried to TAKE his power from him and by doing so you nearly KILLED HIM! the king goes and he stamps a cloven hoof down on the ground causing it to crack. Twilight and the others go and they look into the basket and the see the little colt who right now looked so weak and helpless and very very sick. What ever you have done Salashema my son is very sick now and the shamen say it will be a miracle if he even makes it thru tonight. But as for you your to take your family and leave here at once leave everything behind and begone from my lands you traitors wench! the king goes and he turns on his cloven hooves indicating this was over now and he walks to his beloved mate a beautiful silver color mare with a pink and white main and tail and soft baby blue eyes. She lays on a portable throne with her sons basket in her hooves as she cries over her beloved little son. It will be ok my darling Starlust he will make it i just know he will. Or Malachite why would she do something like this we been so kind and everything to everypony since the day we came here. I know my beloved i know. The king goes and he orders the ponies that are standing by to go and take the queen back to there chambers to rest as he goes and he heads down another path and to some place else. The girls go and they look from the king then to the queen wondering what they should do. I say you 4 go that way and will follow the queen and see what is up. That sounds like a good plain to me AJ. Twilight states. So twilight rainbow fluttershy and daring go and follow the king why the others follow the queen. So what do you think is going on here Twi. I don't know rainbow but i have a feeling it may lead us to some answers. What do you think will happen to the queen and her son i'm awful worried about them. I don't know but for now let's focus here and see what the king will do. Nodding everyone follows the king as the head down a dark hallway and down a flight of stairs and soon into a basement filled with all kinds of things. Have you found anything yet of why my most trusted adviser done what she did yet? No sire nothing yet we're still looking. Please keep looking Star is so upset not to say weak as well from what happen she can barely stand. Yes sire we know we are quite worried for her as well as the prince it tears us apart and bring tears to our eyes of what Salashema has done to your family sire. Thank you son it means a lot to me. Nodding the guard pony goes back to his work when another comes to the king. Sir sir i think i found something. The king and the others gather around and they looks to see what was found and from the looks of it it was a journal belonging to Salashema. Her journal? Yes sir i think you may want to read this part here it tells how she found out about the powers of the malachite star and yours and your sons powers you have. Nodding the king goes and holding the book via a levitation spell he reads out loud.**_

_**It has taken me years on looking into the legend of the malachite star and its vast powers it holds if one should obtain it. I found out during one of my many travels for the king and queen a small peace of it from some nights ago during the golden moon festival and so i kept hold of it sensing great power from it and it got me wondering what this was all about. With a seemingly nices size i had found i go and i hurry back home with my report to the king and queen of the other lands agreement to become allied with us. Soon as i gone and done my duties i go and i head down into my secret laboratory and i start right away working and trying to get the secrets from the chunk of star fragment i have. And after some time and many many weeks i finally found out what the star is...**_

_**day 34... after some careful thinking and playing i finally found a way to extract the power from the malachite star fragment i have. And using this small bit of power i devised a plan to get hold of the child and use him to extract his power for my own...**_

_**day 67... at last everything is falling in place now and soon come tonight i will have what i want and when i do i will not only kill off the Malachite bloodline but the royal family as well and soon the Sala Moon family will reign supreme over all HAHAHAHAHA...**_

_**day 89... it took longer than i thought it would to get hold of the child but i finally have him. But saying i know of away to make him FEEL better the queen entrusted me with him and i now have what i need to extract the power from him...**_

_**day 105... i told the queen that her son is doing well but he needed to kept in quarantine for a few more day or she could end up sick herself and more then likely spread it everypony elses and i know she didnt want that. She begged and begged me to let her see him even if for a moment from afar. But i told her no and told the king he needs to think of his people as well. Nodding and falling for it he comforts his queen. I told him he would be better by the golden moon festival...**_

_**day 125... finally the day is here and come tonight i will extract the power from the prince and claim it as my own. I saw when i was doing tests on the fragment itself that when i had drained it all from it that it seemed...dead...lifeless even and after some reading of my notes and testing once more on a peace i saved i come to find out that if i drain the power from the star itself it becomes LIFELESS and pretty much dead. And that's when i soon realized that the power in the star is its LIFE force. It's very living essence. And when i found this out i was so happy. Cause if this was true that meant that if i was to take the power from the prince not only would i become all powerful as well but i would instantly kill the Malachite bloodline as well HAHAHAHAHA! this was too good to be true i would be killing two birds with one stone!...**_

_**day 125... it is now night time and the moon is nearling at its peak and were i need it to be the child is in the alter i made with the spies and everything needed to extract the power from the infant but i need to hurry for i think i may have been found out nd there is not much time. One i place theses final ingredients in the bowl and light them then the process can begin...**_

_**day 125... i am writing this via a copy of myself so i can keep records of everything that has happen my people can do the same should a new malachite dragon be boren. The moon is now high in the sky and right over the alter i go and i light the fire and it now begins. As i chant the power soon comes out of the colt and starts to flow into me and right now nothing can stop me. Not the king the queen no one...**_

_**day 125... there here and banging at the door trying to break it down i don't have much timeleft before there here. I just need a little more time... STOP RIGHT THERE SALASHEMA YOUR UNDER ARREST FOR TREASON! my clone is in the shadows hiding and watching this i was so close and just as i was about to harness the last bit of power from the prince that stupid little mare Starlust jumps into the flowing magic to try and stop it from killing her son that stupid stupid idiot! What was she thinking was she trying to get herself KILLED and for the sake of a stupid green colt that is worthless as can be now... i will not understand at all of this LOVE or anything that power should be mine and mine alone and yet this mare throws and nearly kills herself why at the same time draining me of my hard earned power i sought for from me...**_

_**day 125...**_

_**i almost had it the power was nearly mine but that's stupid queen ruined it all but it don't matter anyway she will be dead soon enough if her son will not. What ever happen took its toll on her as well as me and the prince. I no longer have the what little malachite powers i took from the star fragments or the prince so i am now back to like i was. As for the queen since she jumped into the stream of the magic flow it drained her of most of her life energy and put it into her son. Weather they know it or not he will live and the Malachite bloodline will live on**_

_**day 136 final entry...**_

_**a grand order has been called today to discuss what i had done and what my punishment will be with nearly killing the queen and her son. What they do not know tho is that i have already taken action for the future and one day my descendants will one day come back and take over this land and make it there own AHAHAHAAAAAA! they were stupid and foolish enough to stop me and soon there down fall will happen maybe not during my time but soon enough it will and the SALA MOON FAMILY WILL RULE OVER ALL OF EQUESTRIA! AHAHAAAAAAA!...**_

_**that vile mare who does she think she is! i can not believe this at all cause of all of this i'm going to lose my beloved Starlust my very heart and soul!? Sire were so sorry we truly are... GET OUT EVERYONE RIGHT NOW! everypony gos and they hurry out of the room and the king goes and stomping his cloven hooves he ignites his horns and he lets out a tremendous roar that shakes the whole room and temple and using the cobcombonation antiong of his fire and his powers he goes and he incinerates everything in the room in one go destroying everything into ashes. He then goes and he falls to his knees and he cries soon after...**_

_**oh this is so sad. Yes even i have to agree with you on that one fluttershy. Daring says. What now we seen how it happen but what of the others and the queen? I don't know but let's hurry up and go see...**_

_**mean why'll up in the queens chambers...**_

_**my queen how do your feel do you need anything at all? No im fine for now my dearies. Just please for now i wish to rest is all. And please find my husband i wish to see him he looks distorted after the hearing. Yes my queen i'll go myself right away. Thank you. Aj rarity and pinkie had just made it into the queens chambers and where standing near by watching. Would you look at all this it is absolutely STUNNING. Were not here to sightsee rar were here to see what is going on and what has happen. Oh i know i know but still it doesn't hurt to take a few ideas with me i just know i could do something with all of this. Rarity! Ok ok i'll shush now. They go and the watch for a time as the queen goes and she starts to sing to her son who was crying very weakly... shhhh shhh its ok my little star shine mommy is here now there is no more bad pony here to harm you no more. The queen goes and getting up weakly on shaky hooves she holds him in her arm as she sings him a lullaby...**_

_**oh luna moon here my cry and please listen to my heart fell lullaby... im calling out to you on this very night and i ask that you watch over my little star shine... guide him through the night and watch over him as he rest his little head around a star filled cloud as he dreams a wonderful dream... OH LUNA! of the heavens and night skies! i ask you to please hear my lullaby and guide my little star shine into the light... oh luna moon! i beg you to hear my cries of sorrow and grief i beg you to please keep him safe why i go and i lay myself down to sleep. Please dear luna... moon i beg... you to watch... over him as...i...sleep...**_

_**Aj rarity and pinkie pie, who for once was still as a statue, go and look on in shock and sorrow as the queen goes and taking a weak setup she falls to the ground... they all cry out at once running to her aid knowing it would do no good. They stand there crying as they here the king and the queens Hoof Maiden and best friend running into the room once they hear the crying of the prince. WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!?..NO! STARLUST! NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME MY BELOVED YOU CAN'T! the king goes and he run to Starlust and he holds her as the Hoof Maiden who was also the Nurse Maid as well goes and picks up the prince and holds him up crying as well as she goes over to the king and now deceased queen holding onto them both... the king goes and he wraps his mighty wings around them all and holds all 3 of them and he lets out an anguish sorrowful roar that could be hard throughout the whole of his kingdom and all his people who look up to the temple and knew at onces the queen had pass... AJ what's going on what happ... Twilight and the others run into the room and they see what happen... the...the..queen didn't make it for some reason she's gone now... no!? Twilight goes and whispers in shock and soon there all crying even Daring for the lost of the once beautiful and radiant queen...**_

_**as they stand there crying everything starts to go black all around them and a all but too familiar voice can be heard...**_

twilight? Princess twilight sparkles can you hear me? Lu-lu-luna is that you? Yes it is me you and your friends must follow my voice come now hurry... the girls go and do as there told and soon there in the astral plains of dreams. Lu-luna what's going on here? I do not know twilight sparkles all i know is i have been trying for AGES to reach you and your friends. But for some reason this dream you were all pulled into did not want to let me threw to help you and i think i know why. It wanted to you see what had happened in the past so long ago before the time of discord and before my mother and father disappeared. During the time of my and my sisters teen years when we were still young at the time of trying to rule. Before the time of discords betrayal to us. But i don't understand how did this happen WHY did it happen and just what or WHO are dragon ponies. Me and my sister do not know who or what dragon ponies are or what has or will transpire. My sister has been spending sleepless night ever since the Saddle Arabia delegates showed up with one such girl 4 nights ago. Wait you mean Amira and her husband Haakim are at the castle right now and WITH a DRAGON PONY!? What IN THE GOOD NAME OF EQUESTRA IS GOING ON AROUND HERE!? I do not know twilight but i fear something bad is about to happen i been sensing dark and powerful magic is about to be set free and one that has something to do with this malachite dragon pony and everything else's that's going on. Not only that but the eve of the golden moon is just about upon us as well. Wait? The golden moon! Yes that's right. When is it going to happen... if i am right about this in about 3 weeks time. Oh this is not good its like that journal said on the even of the golden moon is when it all happen and if that book is right we do not have much time at all. We need to hurry and get those flowers and that ruby fast so zecora can finish her brew that will help us clear things up so we know what we are up against. Right! They all say at once. But twilight what of Amira and Haakim and this filly they brought with them? I don't know but i do know i'm going to be called to head to the castle as well as my brother and Cadence and flurry heart. This is awful big twi are your sure we can handle this i mean dragon ponies a malachite dragon and everything. I mean what in TARNATION does it all mean. I don't know AJ but something is definitely up. yes i fear that it is and i am worried something is about to happen soon Princess Twilight Sparkles. come now we must go it is nearing dawn and things are about to happen. they all nod and soon Luna goes and she helps them return to their own dreams and she heads back to the real world to wait for twilights arrival.


End file.
